Mi destino es contigo
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Si te digo que las almas gemelas existen, ¿vas a creer?, si existen y esta es la historia de un hermano de un conde que su vida pasada amó con todas sus fuerzas a su mayordomo, pero su amor era mal visto por los demás, lo que los llevo al suicidio a ambos pero prometiéndose volverse a encontrar. Y al pasar los años, reencarnaron, ellos son Astre y Sebastian.


_**Bueno, me puse a editar este fic pues me tomé tiempo para decidir darle un retoque. Y vengo aclarar lo de siempre:**_

 _ **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece**_

 _ **Este fic contiene el tema de los gemelos, omegaverse y lemon**_

 _ **Astre será nuestro lindo Smile o Tuerto(Como lo quieran apodar), al no tener su verdadero nombre me tocó ponerle ese que es una teoría**_

 _ **Así que si estas cosas no te gustan simplemente puedes retirarte, en cambio, si te gusta, bienvenido y disfruta de este one-shot.**_

" **Mi destino es contigo"**

¿Crees en la reencarnación?, ¿qué al morir vuelves a nacer en otra época pero posiblemente sin recordar lo que una vez fuiste?, es posible volver a nacer pero unas personas no son capaces de recordar su vida pasada, otras si, ¿dichosas esas personas que son capaces de recordar?, pueden que sean las más sufridas por tener que recordar las tristezas pasadas. Además de la reencarnación, ¿crees en las parejas destinadas?, esa persona con quién estás destinado a estar en todas las vidas que puedas tener, esa persona que te va a completar de manera simplemente hermosa. ¿Si crees?, pues esta es una historia de un joven que antes era hijo de condes y un hombre que era su mayordomo, se amaron intensamente, pero, su amor fue tachado de enfermo, no los comprendieron, el mayor murió primero prometiéndole que en otra vida se encontrarían y se amarían con intensidad sin que nadie los discrimine.

Pasaron varios años, varias épocas y nos encontramos en un mundo que por obras de la vida ahora existe tres subgéneros, Alfa, Beta y Omega. Los Alfas son la clase alta y dominante, se caracterizan por ser líderes de clanes, tienen una voz de mando que es capaz de hacer que cualquier alfa inferior, beta u omega le hagan caso, entran en celo dos veces al año, para aparearse con un omega, y también son capaces de crear un lazo irrompible con los omegas con la marca, que consiste en morder la glándula omega ubicada en su nuca. Los Betas en cambio son seres comunes, pero con la diferencia que no le afectan las feromonas de los omegas. Y por último los omegas, seres que sin importar si son hombre o mujer son capaces de crear una vida dentro de ellos y eran en celo cada mes en donde lanzan feromonas al aire para atraer a un alfa.

Astre Phantomhive, es un niño inglés de trece años, omega, nacido de un alfa y una omega, Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, dueños de la Compañía Fumton, también tiene un hermano, Ciel Phantomhive, un alfa y es su gemelo. Astre recuerda su vida pasada donde amó con locura a un hombre, dicho hombre, es su vecino, que suerte, ¿no?, pero no es así, siguen la gran diferencia que tuvieron antes, sus edades, su amante tiene dieciocho años.

Él fue el hijo de un conde y ese hombre su mayordomo, las promesas de amor eterno, esos "te amo" que escuchó, esas caricias que encendían su cuerpo deseoso de pasión, ya no estaban, su gran amor, su amante, su pareja destinada, Sebastian Michaelis, hijo único, alfa, sus padres son Victoria y Marcel Michaelis, una omega y un alfa, dueños de la Compañía Michaelis. Se conocen desde que Sebastian tenía ocho años y Astre tres simples añitos.

La primera vez que le vino su celo estaba en la casa de Michaelis, pues, vive justamente al lado, llamó con intensidad a su alfa que no le prestó atención, no se inmutó a sus feromonas, no se desesperó por marcarlo, ni siquiera una caricia recibió, simplemente lo cargó para llevarlo con sus padres. Frustrante, ¿verdad?, pero aun así Astre intenta ser positivo y tratar de conquistar al mayor.

Pero si el destino no es suficientemente cruel con todo esto, le preparó más sufrimiento en ese pequeño corazón.

Al salir de la WestongCollege, con su mejor amigo, Alois Trancy, un omega, hijo adoptado de la familia Trancy y su hermano Ciel.

.- ¿Cómo te va con Sebastian? - Preguntaba picarón Alois, sabía muy bien del amorío de su mejor amigo con el primo de su pareja Claude.

.- Igual que siempre – Respondió un poco designado - ¿Y a ti con Claude? - Preguntó con la esperanza que fuera igual la respuesta.

.- Me prometió que el año que viene me va a marcar – Anunció con felicidad, Alois es un año mayor que ellos, así que lo iban a marcar a la edad de quince años para no tener problemas con la sociedad. - ¿Crees que en verdad se sienta tan bien como dicen?, cuando Claude me acaricia se siente tan bien, ¿cómo será hacerlo? - Alois es un pervertido que desde que conoció a Claude han tenido consolación con simples caricias que los llevan al éxtasis.

.- No le metas ideas raras a mi hermanito – Comentaba en un gruñido Ciel al ver como su hermanito se sonrosaba por seguro pensar en esas cosas con Sebastian.

El resto del camino fue con más calma después de dejar Alois en su casa, decidieron ir a la casa de los Micahelis primero por capricho del menor de los Phantomhive, al llegar se notaba que se encontraba solamente el primogénito y los empleados, es normal que sus padres no se encontrarán, pues ser dueños de una Compañía se ve un trabajo muy ocupado. Tocaron educadamente el timbre como su madre Rachel les dice que sean.

Al poco tiempo salió un mayordomo que con una sonrisa los saludó y los dejó pasar, Ciel se quedó en la sala para ver la televisión mientras su hermano subía la escalera con entusiasmo de ver a Sebastian. Los sirvientes los atienden y los dejan hacer lo que quieran por tener ordenes de sus amos que los gemelos Phantomhive deben ser recibidos y atendidos como si fueran familia de los Michaelis. Dicha orden que tal ves este día no debieron obedecer por el bien del omega.

Astre con mucha emoción abrió la puerta de la habitación del alfa sin tocar y lo que ve lo dejó en shock, en la cama de esa habitación se encontraba su gran amor Sebastian junto a una hermosa beta, la ropa de ambos en el suelo y por el olor en el aire era de sexo e iban por quien sabe cuál rond.

.- ¿Astre? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - El azabache se volteó cuando olió esa dulce fragancia de rosas silvestres y chocolate, ese aroma de aquel encantador omega tan tierno, buscó con calma su pantalón para colocárselo.

.- _"No nos desea a nosotros" -_ Su alfa estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra persona, su omega interior se encontraba a punto de llorar - _"Una sucia y simple beta le da el placer que nosotros debemos darle, una beta que no es su pareja destinada"_ \- Agachó su mirada para no ver como esa beta sonrosada se cubría con la sabana - ¿Viniste a visitarme?, lamento que me encuentres de esta manera – Se acercaba a la puerta con una sonrisa – Beast, espera un momento, regreso dentro de unos minutos – Su voz era seductora, esa voz no iba dirigida a él, cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

.- _"Piensa seguir con ella, no piensa dejarla ir de su casa, es mejor irnos nosotros"_ \- Su omega interior apenas veía al alfa se emocionaba en estos momentos al verlo sólo siente asco porque huele el aroma de esa beta, es repugnante su aroma, rompió en llanto y sus feromonas olían a tristeza.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Astre? - Se preocupó al ver esas lágrimas salir de sus hermosas ojos y el aroma de su niño era tristeza - _"Nuestro omega llora. Consuela a nuestro pequeño y lindo zafirito, idiota"_ \- El alfa interior del azabache sentía un gran dolor al ver al lindo omega llorar, iba a consolarlo con una caricia pero al tener su mano a dos centímetros de la cabeza del otro, escuchó un gruñido que detuvo su acción.

El otro alfa de la casa no iba a permitir que tocarán al omega, se acercó lo más rápido posible y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, haciendo que éste llorara más alto y fuerte, ocasionando una inmensa furia en el Phantomhive.

.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? - Decía entre gruñidos mientras sus ojos se oscurecían - **¡RESPONDE!** \- Uso la voz de mando y sus feromonas se dispersaron para intimidar al mayor, no iba a permitir que un sucio alfa como él lastimará a su hermanito, como el gemelo mayor y alfa tenía que proteger a su hermanito de cualquier idiota.

.- No pienso responderle nada a un mocoso que no sabe respetar a sus mayores – Respondió el azabache con un poco de furia y su aura también salía para intimidar a ese mocoso, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía doblegado por las feromonas del otro.

.- **No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermano –** Seguía usando la voz de mando pero dejo de mirar al alfa para agarrar entre sus brazos a su hermano que ocultó la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano y lo abrazaba con más haciendo que el otro gruñera molesto – **Si te veo cerca de él...** \- Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a su oponente con furia, sus ojos azul como el cielo se colocaron azul marino – **No duraré en arrancarte el cuello con mis colmillos ¿Comprendes?** \- Sin esperar respuesta alguno empezó a caminar para irse de esa mansión.

El azabache estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, ese dulce omega, que lloró al verlo acostado con una beta, sentía una atracción por ese omega pero es un simple niño, debe ser las feromonas - _"Se llevan a nuestra pareja, ¡muévete!, ¡es un alfa quién se lo lleva!"_ \- Cuando decidió hacerle caso a su alfa interior ya era tarde los gemelos estaban dentro de la mansión y tocó la puerta con desesperación.

.- Joven amo – El mayordomo llamado Tanaka, un beta de tercera edad llamaba al gemelo mayor – Dime, Tanaka – Respondió secamente sin ánimos de hablar con nadie.

.– El joven Sebastian se encuentra tocando la puerta.

.- No dejes que entre, ¿entendido? - Respondió mientras subía las escaleras para llevar a su hermano a la habitación que ya se encontraba dormido con lagrimas en el rostro.

.- Como ordene, joven amo – Se inclinó un poco y fue abrir la puerta – Hola joven Michaelis, ¿Qué desea? - Preguntó con cortesía.

.- **Quiero entrar y ver a mi omega –** Hablo la naturaleza del alfa quería intimidar al beta para que lo dejará entrar a consolar al omega con dulces caricias pero éste no se inmutó.

.- Lo lamento joven Michaelis, tengo ordenes de que no lo deje entrar, venga otro día para ver si mis amos me dan la orden de recibirlo – Cerró la puerta con total calma mientras escuchaba del otro lado al alfa quejándose y tristemente se fue a su casa.

Entro a su habitación donde se encontraba Beast revisando su celular - ¿Ya se fueron los niñitos? - El azabache no le respondió – Sigamos donde nos quedamos – Se montó en el regazo del alfa dejando que la sabana se cayera lentamente dejando ver sus grande atributos, empezó acariciar el cuerpo del alfa esperando que reaccionará pero el alfa simplemente cerró los ojos mientras recibía esas caricias.

En su mente vino la triste mirada del omega, si su omega lo viera de nuevo entraría a un nuevo llanto, quería tener es a Astre en sus piernas acariciándolo, ese pequeño cuerpo era mil veces más seductor que el que se encontraba encima de él. Astre no necesitaba grandes atributos, no necesitaba usar perfumes caros para atraerlo, Astre sólo necesitaba su dulce sonrisa y su aroma natural, y lo tiene a sus pies – Tú no eres Astre – La separó de su cuerpo como si quemará.

.- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso soy un simple consuelo de ese niño? - Le preguntaba indignada – Posiblemente así sea – Le respondió el otro sin delicadeza, le lanzo su ropa a la cama – Vístete y lárgate de mi casa, no quiero verte – Le respondió mientras salía del cuarto.

.- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MICHAELIS! - Le gritó con furia la beta mientras se vestía y se iba - _"Beta estúpida"_ \- Pensaba su alfa con molestia.

Mientras en la otra mansión, en la habitación de los gemelos, el menor se encontraba acostado viendo el techo mientras lanzaba feromonas de tristeza al aire y el mayor era de furia inmensa, hasta gruñía de cuando en cuando.

.- No tenías que hablarle así a Sebastian – Se volteó para abrazar una almohada y tratar de calmarse.

.- No te entiendo – Gruñó - ¿Crees que permitiré que te traten así? - El otro no respondió – Eres mi hermano, te defenderé de cualquier idiota que te haga llorar – Le hablaba de manera muy seria, sin delicadeza – Así sea nuestro mismísimo padre, no lo permitiré – Lo abrazó escuchando como volvía a sollozar.

Los omegas son personas sensibles y hormonales, ver a quien consideran su pareja destinada acostándose con otra persona los deprime por días, lo único que los puede alegrar es el mismo alfa, son algo masoquistas en ese particular.

Sin darse cuenta se durmieron abrazados y sus padres llegaron a la mansión esperando ver a sus crías corriendo felices a recibirlos pero no pasó. - ¿Dónde están los niños? - Preguntó el alfa líder de la familia, Vincent Phantomhive. - En su habitación, amo – Ambos padres subieron y los encontraron dormidos entre los brazos del otro. - Nuestros cachorros se llevan tan bien, que alegría – Comentaba con una alegría Rachel Phantomhive, que recibió un beso en su nuca de su marido en forma de afecto. Decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir también, ya era muy tarde para seguir despiertos.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente los niños se encontraban jugando en el jardín, era sábado, las actividades para la casa que mandaron se podían hacer el domingo, ambos niños se hicieron una corona de flores para jugar y hasta les hicieron unos a sus padres. Iban a jugar ajedrez en la mesa del té cuando apareció Tanaka dándoles una información a sus padres, cuales se alegraron por dicha noticia.

A los pocos minutos estaban todos en la mesa, Ciel estaba con el ceño fruncido y gruñía de vez en cuando al ver como Sebastian miraba a su hermano. Astre se encontraba con la mirada baja pues el alfa azabache lo miraba como si era la octava maravilla del mundo.

Los adultos hablaban de temas sin mucha importancia para los jóvenes hasta que de repente escucharon a su madre Rachel hablar de otra cosa – Cachorros, vayan a jugar con Sebastian mientras nosotros hablamos de asuntos importantes – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa y acariciando la cabellera de ambos gemelos.

Ciel gruñó con más fuerza al saber que iban a estar los tres juntos sin la vigilancia de sus padres – Vaya, vaya. El joven Ciel despertó de mal humor, ¿Sucede algo, cariño? - Hablaba con un tono cariñoso y preocupado la omega Victoria, tan dulce y hermosa, que triste que su hijo fuera un inmenso idiota.

.- _"Su estúpido cachorro es quien me tiene molesto"_ \- Pensaba su alfa interno e iba a responder así entre gruñidos pero Astre fue más rápido – Ciel solamente amaneció con el pie izquierdo, señora Victoria – Habló de manera formal y recibió una sonrisa aun más bella de la dulce omega – Menos mal, juraba que el tierno Ciel estaba molesto por nuestra visita – Suspiró con total calma al recibir esa información.

Se alejaron de los adultos para sentarse a unos cuantos metros en el césped, la tensión entre ellos se notaba con creces, solamente se podía escuchar los gruñidos de ambos alfas y el omega con un tic en la ceja, se le estaba acabando la paciencia con esta situación. Hasta que por fin Sebastian decidió dejar de rebajarse con un niño. - Ciel – El nombrado dejo de gruñir para escucharlo con calma – Vengo en paz, lamento lo que ocurrió ayer. No deberíamos estar enojados por una estupidez.

.- _"¿Estupidez?, ¿es una estupidez que nuestro hermano llore?"_ \- El alfa menor se molestó aun más por lo insensible que era ese maldito alfa azabache, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que Astre es su pareja destinada?, ¡sus padres hasta lo sabían! - Eres un imbécil – Gruñó con el ceño fruncido y con feromonas de molestia - ¡Ciel, basta! - Astre le reprendió molesto.

.- Astre – Sebastian ronroneó el nombre del omega para captar su atención, cosa que paso – También quiero disculparme contigo – Sonrió – No quería que me encontrarás en esa situación, es vergonzoso, ¿no? - Rió forzadamente – Eres mi hermano menor y no quería que me vieras así – Alguien tenía que callarlo, Astre sufría cada vez más con cada cosa que decía - ¿Soy tu hermano mayor, verdad?.

Tarde, el omega no soportaba más ese amor no correspondido, esos hermosos ojos zafiros se oscurecieron como los de su hermano en el día de ayer – Dices - Su voz sonó neutral y con desprecio - ¿Qué somos como hermanos? - Soltó feromonas molestas que hasta asustaron a Ciel – Yo no necesito hermanos falsos – Miró a Sebastian con esos ojos tan oscuros y se colocó de pie para alejarse de ese alfa tan cruel.

.- Sinceramente que eres un cabeza hueca – Hablo el alfa menor al ver la impresión del mayor, era la primera vez que Astre trataba así a Sebastian – Te repetiré lo mismo, no necesitamos un hermano falso, nos tenemos mutuamente – En su rostro se adorno una gran sonrisa malvada y desprendió su aura molesta a lo que Sebastian gruñó al sentirla.

.- _"Deja de conversar con este crío, ¡heriste a nuestro omega!, ¿acaso eres idiota?. Un día tomaré la conciencia de nuestro cuerpo y marcaré a Astre antes que otro alfa lo haga por tu imprudencia" -_ No escuchaba nada de lo que decía Astre, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y se colocó de pie para buscar, ignorando los gritos de Ciel por dejarlo hablando solo.

Astre no estaba tan lejos, sentando en un columpio mientras miraba sus pies, se notaba de lejos la gran tristeza del omega haciendo crujir el corazón de Sebastian y se acercó hasta estar frente al omega - ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Preguntó con rabia todavía.

Sebastian sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo a pesar de que Astre forzaba para separarse y le sujeto el rostro para ver esos ojos azules como el cielo, ese niño lo volvía loco desde hace mucho, si ese niño le pide que se arranque un dedo y se lo de, lo hace. ¿Por qué desde que se desarrollo como alfa no puede dejar de pensar en él?, ¿por qué cuando lo hace con todos sus amantes piensa en él al acabar?, ¿por qué es él el protagonista de todas sus fantasías, sueños húmedos y masturbaciones?. ¿Si se acuesta con él eso acabará?.

Lo besó, primero con una calma que puede desesperar a cualquiera, no tenía apuro, solamente quería comprobar si era simple deseo carnal o algo más. - _"Llévalo a un lugar solo y márcalo, corrompamos este dulce, pequeño y delgado cuerpo"_ \- Sus manos empezaron acariciar superficialmente el cuerpo del omega, posando sus manos en las caderas - _"Tan sólo piensa en esas lindas caderas recibiendo nuestras embestidas, esos gemidos deben ser lo más hermosos y excitantes que jamás escucharemos en otro omega"_ \- El beso se volvió demandante, se estaba desesperando por sus pensamientos - _"Sólo imagina, ese cuerpo retorcerse bajo nosotros por el placer que le otorgamos. Vamos, tenemos que hundir nuestro colmillos en esa dulce nuca"_ \- Por simple inercia colocó una mano en la nuca para pegarlo más a él mientras intentaba que Astre abriera su boca para unir sus lenguas en ese beso - _"Tenemos que anudar dentro de él, que tenga nuestros cachorros, que sea nuestro omega. Sólo nuestro. Imagina, Astre con nuestra marca en su nuca y con su vientre abultado esperando a nuestros cachorros, llegar a la mansión y verlo jugando con nuestros bebés. Será nuestro omega y ningún otra alfa podrá tocarlo"_ \- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió una gran mordida en su lengua sacando un poco de sangre.

.- Joven Michaelis – Su voz sonaba un poco molesta y jadeaba de cuando en cuando por el intenso beso que acaba de recibir, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la ira y por el beso – Debes tener algo en claro siempre – Sus ojos denotaban indiferencia hacia el alfa – Que sea un omega, no da a significar que abriré mis piernas fácilmente a los alfas y menos a un alfa como tú, ¿entiendes? - Esa personalidad tan cruel que estaba dando a sacar Astre, provocaba excitación en Sebastian y le sacaba leves gruñidos – Yo no quiero ser tu juguete como Beast lo es. Entre los dos, quién será el juguete, eres tú, perro – Con un empujón se fue de ese lugar para adentrarse a la mansión, dejando solo al alfa excitado y a su hermano riéndose por lo sucedido - _"Después todo Astre es un Phantomhive, no es tierno, es malvado, pertenece a la familia que hace mucho protegía a la reina" -_ Pensaba con entretenimiento al ver que Astre se cansó de ser un tierno omega.

Dentro de la mansión, Astre estaba tratando de calmarse, ese beso también lo dejó excitado, era la primera vez que recibía un poco más de contacto físico de Sebastian - _"¿Eres un idiota?, era nuestra oportunidad de que Sebastian nos marcara"_ \- Necesitaba tomar los supresores - _"Nos acarició con tanta ternura pero nos besó con una pasión"_ \- Tenía que dejar de escuchar lo que decía su animal interno o se iba a mojar - _"Debemos regresar y pedirle perdón, tal vez así podamos hacer que nos marque, no es tarde"_ \- Los encontró y se los tomó rápidamente mientras se arropa en su cama para calmarse, jadeaba, se encontraba sonrosado y caliente.

Lloriqueó quería olvidar a ese alfa, todo lo que pasó en sus vidas pasadas lo puso a llorar, Sebastian no lo amaba - _**"Volveremos a nacer, nos encontraremos y te amaré con mayor pasión que ahora, nadie nos criticará y podemos estar tomados de la mano por las calles de Londres"**_ \- Sebastian era un idiota, no cumplió su promesa. Volvieron a nacer, se volvieron a encontrar y sólo él lo amaba con más pasión que antes. Él no, él simplemente quería jugar con él como los tantos omegas que se habrá llevado a la cama. Se durmió sollozando de tristeza por recordar todo su pasado.

 **...**

La reunión entre ambas familias finalizó y por la noche en la cena, se veía una gran sonrisa en la esposa del líder de la familia, Ciel miraba como su hermano prácticamente tenía la mirada vacía y jugaba con la comida.

.- Tenemos que informales sobre algo – Habló Vincent y ambos gemelos empezaron a mirarlo con atención – Necesitamos hacer un viaje en Alemania, vamos por negocios – Terminó de hablar para seguir comiendo, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por no decir la información completa – Duramos alrededor de dos años, irán con nosotros, no soportaría saber que mis cachorros estén sin nosotros – Su sonrisa era tan tierna y ambos gemelos se vieron entre ellos y siguieron comiendo.

.- ¿Eso era todo? - Preguntó y después decidió llevarse un poco de la comida a su boca – Pensé que era algo más serio – Dijo al terminar de masticar.

.- Tomamos la decisión de hacer una alianza con la Compañia Michaelis – Hablaba Vincent con toda la calma del mundo – Esa alianza se hará uniendo ambas familias con un matrimonio.

La palabra matrimonio se repetía varias veces en la mente de los gemelos, Astre no quería volver la cara de Sebastian después de lo que sucedió, se rindió a ese amor unilateral mientras que Ciel estaba preocupado por su hermano.

.- La decisión se pensó mucho, no podemos perder la compañía que ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones – Vincent seguía hablando – Astre – El nombrado levantó la mirada hacia su padre – Te hemos estado criando para este momento, como omega te casarás con Sebastian. - Astre frunció el ceño.

.- _"¿Me han estado criando para este momento? ¿Para casarme con un alfa_?" - Pensaba con furia - ¿Para esto me tienen? - Preguntó mirando a su padre con furia - ¿Disculpa? - Vincent no podía creer que su hijito lo mirará así - ¿Me han estado criando para casarme con el primer alfa que se les cruce por el camino? - Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa - ¿¡POR QUÉ TOMAN ESTA DECISIÓN SIN CONSULTARME!? ¿¡ACASO SOY UN SIMPLE OBJETO!? - No tenía que estar pagando su rabia con sus padres, toda esa furia debía ser desquitaba por ese alfa inútil

.- Astre, cálmate – Ciel se estaba asustando y trataba de calmar a su hermano, la mirada de su padre se oscurecía por la falta de respeto de su hijo - **¡HAZ SILENCIO!** \- Su padre usó la voz de alfa ocasionando que Astre dejará de reclamarle – Mi cachorro, ¿qué sucede?, ¿acaso no amabas al joven Michaelis?. Juré que eran destinados – Su madre estaba confundida por todo lo que acaba de presenciar.

.- Me voy a dormir – Se marchó con calma como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermanito? - Su madre estaba sumamente preocupada por la actitud de su hijo – No lo sé, en la tarde discutió con Sebastian y supongo que sigue molesto con él – Le respondió a su madre con calma mientras trataba de pensar el verdadero motivo del enojo del menor.

.- Déjalo Rachel, es un niño de trece años, ningún Phantomhive de la familia sea el subgénero que tenga es sumiso – Hablaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino – No le busques la quinta pata al gato.

En la habitación Astre lanzaba todo lo que se le atravesará al suelo, estaba molesto, triste, no sabía que más podía sentir. Se iba a casar con la persona que más amaba después de mostrarle que es una persona odiosa, le faltó el respeto a sus padres por culpa de su furia hacia él mismo. No quería casarse con Sebastian sabiendo que él no lo amaba.

Se cortó con un trozo de la jarra que acaba de tirar contra el suelo y lo recordó, hace años atrás se suicido lanzándose por el techo de su mansión. - _"Tal vez podemos enamorar al alfa en los primeros años de matrimonio"_ \- Pensaba su animal interno. - _"O tendremos que hacer la vista gorda a las múltiples actos de adulterio de nuestro futuro esposo"_ \- Pensó él con tristeza mientras se recostaba en la pared e iba cayéndose poco a poco, como las lágrimas en sus mejillas. - _"¿Por qué no puedes cumplir tus promesas?"._

 **...**

En la familia Michaelis ocurrió casi lo mismo, la única diferencia que la familia no se encontraba comiendo. - Hicimos un acuerdo con los Phantomhive – Marcel hablaba con seriedad mientras miraba a su hijo – Te casarás con Astre Phantomhive cuando regresen del viaje de Alemania.

.- ¿Qué? - Sebastian no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿No te agrada la idea?, Astre regresará con quince años de edad y así podrán casarse sin problemas legales – Se encogió en sus hombros – Es una buena manera de unir las dos más grandes Compañías de Inglaterra, ¿no te parece? - Sebastian no respondía nada, pues, en su mente sólo procesaba lo que su padre acaba de decirle

.- Yo sé que para ti, Astre no es ningún simple omega y mucho menos es un hermanito – Habló con amor su madre y una gran sonrisa – Son destinados, lo sé desde la primera vez que se vieron – Sebastian se colocó de pie mientras miraba a sus padres – Sé muy bien que no puedo negarme a está decisión – Hablaba con total calma – Yo no pienso obligar a Astre amarme... - Hizo una pausa y se notó tristeza en su voz – Dudo que me perdone por lo de hoy – Y se fue con una tranquilidad mientras dejaba preocupado a su padre y feliz a su madre.

Al entrar en su habitación se acostó con pesar en su cama - _"Nuestro omega se va por dos años, ¿podremos sobrevivir sin volver a tocar esos tersos labios con un sabor tan dulce?"_ \- Sebastian sabía que tenía que dejar de escuchar su animal interior o entraría a la fuerza a la mansión de al lado - _"¿Cuándo piensas cumplir tus promesas?, nuestro omega sufre desde hace varios años"_ \- Ese pensamiento de su animal, hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe - _"¿Varios años?"_ \- Pensó él pero su alfa no le respondió y decidió que era mejor dormir.

 **...**

Pasaron esos dos años prácticamente volando, su viaje en Alemania fue exitoso, la familia Phantomhive se trajeron una pequeña niña llamada Sieglinde Sullivan de trece años, omega con ojos y cabellera verde. La peliverde trabajará para crear mercancía que ayude con la salud de sus clientes.

Se bajaron en la mansión de la familia Midford, una alfa llamada Francés Midford, hermana de Vincent, en esa mansión se decidió realizar la reunión de bienvenida y la de compromiso del joven omega de ya quince años.

.- ¡Ciel!, ¡Astre! - Su prima Elizabeth gritó emocionada al verlos entrar a la mansión, y corrió para abrazarlos a ambos, una joven rubia de ojos celestes, alfa con dieciséis años de edad - ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? - Preguntó interesada en los negocios de su tío

.- Nada interesante que agregar – Hablaba con tranquilidad Ciel – Resolvimos los conflictos que teníamos con Alemania y decidimos traernos a Sieglinde para beneficio de nuestra compañía – Astre al escuchar la palabra compañía frunció el ceño intensamente. Mientras que Ciel hacia espacio para que se viera a la joven que miraba todo con emoción.

.- Ah, un gusto, Soy Sieglinde Sullivan – Hizo una leve reverencia mientras hablaba un inglés con su acento alemán – Espero nos llevemos muy bien – Esa sonrisa sonrojó con más fuerza a la joven rubia que no sabía que hacer y su animal actuó por si misma - ¡Eres tan linda!, ¡vamos, acompáñame! - La peliverde se sonrosó por lo que hacia la rubia y se alejaron en dirección al jardín donde sería la reunión, dejando atrás a los gemelos.

.- ¿Son destinadas? - Preguntó con odio Astre y empezó a caminar con inmensa calma, vio la primera mesa de bocadillos y se sentó a comer para calmar ese odio y ansiedad que le provoca saber que hoy volvería a ver a Sebastian - ¿Por qué andas de tan mal humor? - Ciel preguntaba con un poco de burla y aún así no recibió respuesta alguna – Hoy te pedirán matrimonio, deberías estar contento.

.- Me voy a comprometer con mi alfa destinado, aquél que me dijo que soy su hermanito y después casi me viola – Relataba con una sonrisa relativamente falsa - ¡Ay!, que emoción, hurra por mi matrimonio – No había que ser inteligente para saber que lo último era sarcasmo.

.- A mí no me engañas, no puedes negar que el fondo tu omega se encuentra emocionado – Ciel conocía a su hermano excelentemente – Puedes ocultar lo que sientes siendo tan frívolo como has sido siempre pero – Hizo una pausa – Tu omega anda feliz por saber que hoy ve a Sebastian, su alfa, su destinado.

Ciel se ganó una mirada infinita de odio de parte de su hermano menor, a lo que únicamente pudo responderle con una sonrisa burlona porque logró su cometido, fastidiar a su hermano y vio de reojo que la familia Michaelis llegó.

.- Tu príncipe llegó, hermanito – Sin más se fue de esa mesa con una gran sonrisa en dónde se encontraban sus tíos y su primo Edward, dejando solo a su hermano que a lejos se notaba su furia.

Sebastian se acercó a esa mesa a los pocos minutos – Hola Astre – Lo saludó Sebastian mientras se sentaba al frente del omega - _"Que bello regreso nuestro omega, es más hermoso que en nuestras fantasías."_ \- Su alfa interior podía morir de felicidad por volver a tener a su omega al frente de él - ¿Cómo les fue en Alemania? - Preguntó buscando un tema de conversación.

.- Odio el idioma, no lo aprendí ni a leer, ni a escribir – Respondió cortante mientras bebía el té que le acabaron de servir, ese alfa miró de más a su lindo prometido, recibiendo un gruñido que lo alejó de la mesa – Ya veo...

.- _"¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cortante?, ¡tenemos que hacer que nos ame!"_ \- Su omega quería darle como mínimo unas cinco cachetadas. - Astre – El omega elevó su mirada hacia esos rubís que todavía amaba con intensidad – Me enteré que desde que nos conocimos, tú, sabías que somos destinados – Su ceño se volvió a fruncir de enojo – Me siento muy mal como te traté ese día, lo lamento. - Cuando el omega iba a interrumpirlo siguió hablando – Yo estaba confundido, quería hacerte varias cosas y no podía por el miedo a herirte. Eras tan joven, con solamente treces años. - Le sujetó la mano al omega – Mi alfa interior te desea desde que tuviste tu primer celo pero, tengo miedo a herirte.

.- No necesito escuchar más, sé que vas a decir – Astre estaba un poco sonrojado y triste por lo que estaba escuchando, quería huir, refugiarse en su cuarto o en los brazos de su madre.

.- No lo sabes – Habló rápido y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Astre al sentir que se quería soltar – Yo te amo Astre Phantomhive, quiero verte gemir todas las noches mi nombre y sobretodo verte con el vientre abultado porque ahí se crea nuestro lindo cachorro. Y en tu nuca tengas mi marca, esa marca que te hará mi omega, sólo mío – Besó con suavidad el torso de la mano mientras veía como ese dulce joven estaba sonrojado por sus palabras – Me quiero casar contigo, pero, no pienso obligarte a amarme, a tener mis cachorros... A nada, ¿entiendes?

.- Entonces – Astre hablaba un poco calladito por la vergüenza que tenía – A partir de hoy no puedes mentirme, ni traicionarme y jamás me abandonarás – Eso fue lo mismo que le dijo hace varios años atrás.

Los ojos del azabache se agrandaron y sintió como si algo regresará a él, y con una sonrisa decidió responderle – _**Yes, my lord –**_ Sus ojos brillaban del amor tan grande que tenía hacia ese omega.

Esa frase tan íntima de ellos, que traía varios sentimientos a ambos por sus vidas pasadas, ocasionado que le llegará el celo al omega zafiro. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar y tener espasmos, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como una deliciosa manzana, su entrada se encontraba húmeda mientras su miembro se colocaba cada vez más duro. Con pena el joven su cubrió mientras gemía de manera baja.

.- ...Ah...A-ayúdame... Sebastian – El animal interior de Sebatian se alteró, su omega lo necesitaba con urgencia, quería embestir esa pequeña entrada, profanarla. - _"Sólo imagina lo estrecha que debe ser, porque seremos el primero y el único alfa que entré en ese húmedo y delicioso lugar"_ \- Su alfa hablaba tratando de descontrolarlo para marcar a su pareja de una vez - _"Vamos, tenemos que márcalo antes que otro alfa sienta su olor"_ \- Sinceramente quería obedecer a su alfa, calmar el celo de su lindo omega, pero, tendría que esperar a la boda.

Se colocó de pie usando todo su autocontrol para cargar a su pareja, tenía que llevarlo a una habitación y darle un supresor, tenía que esperar, le prometió no hacerle nada sin su permiso. El olor no ayudaba del todo y menos sus suaves gemidos – Sebas... Sebastian – Astre comenzó a besar las mejillas de su futuro esposo - ¿Lo vamos hacer?, ¿por fin me harás solamente tuyo? - Le sujetó ambas mejillas para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

.- _"¡SÍ!"_ \- Gritó su alfa interior ocasionando que Sebastian gruñera para controlarlo – No – Fue su respuesta tan cruel y directa, los ojos del peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y sus feromonas llenaron a la sala de estar - ¿Por qué no?, yo quiero que me des placer – Dijo con suavidad y ternura para ver si podía captar así a su alfa – Dije no, y no es no – Dijo como un padre a un hijo.

Bien, Astre se molestó ante tanta negatividad a su necesidad, si se iban a casar había que tener algo en claro, en esa relación él seguiría mandando en varias decisiones y el sexo, será una de ellas - ¡Y yo digo que si! - Con sus uñas rompió parte de la camisa de su compañero, descubriendo parte del pecho, en donde iba depositando besos de mariposa y varias lamidas que desesperaban al otro – ¿No quieres hacerme gritar de placer?

.- _"Si quiero"_ \- Pensaba Sebastian

Los besos iban subiendo hacia la oreja del azabache – ¿No quieres llenar mi interior con tu semen? - Le mordió la oreja y la iba soltando lentamente – _"Desde que tu primer celo quiero hacerlo"_ \- Cada vez era más difícil para Sebastian controlarse – _**Sebastian, abrázame fuertemente**_ – Buena jugada, la voz de omega era algo que un alfa no puede resistirse y menos si su omega está en pleno ciclo de celo.

El autocontrol del azabache se rompió como un globo al ser tocado por una aguja, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la primera habitación que se apareció en el camino, le puso seguro pues no quería que nadie los interrumpieran si decidían buscarlos. Lanzó a su omega a la cama y se colocó encima de él de inmediato.

.- Antes de perder por completo la razón – Le acarició la mejilla suavemente recibiendo un ronroneó del menor – Te amo – Y lo besó, con una pasión contenida durante varios años. Ambos querían dominar en ese beso pero ninguno quería rendirse. Las lenguas danzaban con intensidad pero el menor perdió esa batalla al sentir como la otra mano de su alfa tocaba su cuerpo, se detuvo en la camisa para arrancarle los botones de un jalón.

.- Eres tan lindo, mi Astre – Dijo al separarse del beso, escuchó con mucha ternura el gemido que soltó el pequeño, era tan erótico ver ese pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas que estaban sobresaliendo un poco de sus bocas – Mi dulce omega, después de esto tendremos que adelantar la boda – Se dedicó a besar el cuello del más pequeño para seguir recibiendo esos ligeros suspiros que le volvían loco – Te dejaré preñado – Tras esa declaración lo volvió a besar con pasión pero sin recibir resistencia por parte del otro, dejó ser dominado y respondía como podía al beso.

.- Mmm – Gimió al ser separado por el beso y sentía como Sebastian chupaba su cuello para ir a sus tetillas al descubierto - ¡Sí! - Se retorció al sentir una mano apretar su pezón izquierdo – Ah, dame todos... Ah,ah, to-dos los ca-cachorros que p-puedAh... - El cuerpo más pequeño estaba muy sensible por las caricias que recibía, esa mano acariciando su pezón y la boca de su alfa chupando y mordiendo el otro – Quiero ser tuyo, Sebastian – Su voz era tan linda que podía empalar a un alfa impotente.

El alfa no lo resistió más y le quitó la ropa a su omega con rapidez, rompiéndosela al momento – Me vuelves loco – Dios lo bendijo con un omega tan erótico, su piel blanca como la nieve tenía chupones en el cuello y alrededor de su pezón derecho. Empezó a lamer y besar bajando lentamente para sacar de quicio al menor

.- ¡Sebastian! - Sus gemidos eran altos, no le importaba ser escuchado por nadie, sólo disfrutaba de ese placer que deseó desde que tuvo su primer celo, seguía siendo tan bueno en el sexo como en el pasado. - Deja de... ¡Ah!

.- ¿Hgm? - Se detuvo para ver a su amado - ¿Qué deje que? - Su mano acariciaba esas piernas tan delgadas pero que le robaban más de un suspiro – Dime Astre, ¿Qué deje que? - El menor se obstinó por el comportamiento del mayor y como pudo cambió las posiciones. Estando Sebastian en el colchón y Astre encima de él, justamente con sus caderas en ese miembro erecto como una roca.

.- Deja de jugar – Dijo con un puchero - ...¿Pue...do... tocarte? - Dijo muy bajito, sorprendiendo a su alfa que estaba fascino con su lindo omega sentado en sus caderas – Soy todo tuyo desde hace varios años, Astre – Aclaró tomando las manos de su pequeño y colocándola en su pecho poco descubierto por lo anterior – Pero yo seguiré jugando contigo.

Se sentó aún con su pequeño en sus piernas, el menor le quitó la camisa dejando el descubierto el pecho bien formado de su pareja mientras sentía como las manos de su pareja agarraba su trasero – Oye – Estaba avergonzado por donde lo estaba tocando – Yo soy todo tuyo y tú todo mío, así que tengo derecho – Le respondió con un tono tan pervertido que avergonzó más al peliazul.

Astre fue besando con tranquilidad el cuello de su pareja mientras sentía que una mano dejó de acariciar su trasero para ir donde su pequeño miembro que estaba desde hace mucho chorreando líquido preseminal, empezando a masturbarlo con paciencia - ¡Ah! - Gimió con sorpresa y se aferró a los hombros de su alfa – Ahí no...ah... - Decía entre gemidos algo muy bajo - ¿En dónde quieres que te acaricie? - Le habló en su oído para meter su lengua después ocasionando un gemido más bello que los demás.

.- ¡Más abajo!, tócame más abajo – Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y su boca no podía dejar de escapar esos dulces gemidos - ¿Más abajo? - Frotó un dedo de la mano que descansaba en ese deseable trasero, ocasionando más gemidos del menor – Omega travieso – Le susurró burlón mientras adentraba su dedo en esa entrada completamente húmeda y que se contraía a su dedo – Estás tan mojado – Hablaba con total perversidad – Dime que es por mí – Le mordió suavemente el cuello mientras su dedo salía y entraba, y su otra mano se encargaba de acariciar el miembro del menor.

Astre sólo asistió con la cabeza varias veces – Estoy, ah, así por ti – Como pudo bajo su mano en donde estaba el gran miembro de su alfa y lo acarició encima del pantalón, su alfa soltó un gemido de placer y metió otros dos dedos en la entrada de su pareja, y lo besó con pasión.

Duraron un rato así hasta que vio que su pequeño se iba a correr y paró la mano que acariciaba el miembro del otro – Quiero entrar ya, Astre – Acarició lentamente las paredes de la entrada para que temblará más ese pequeño cuerpo y gimiera más alto - ¿Puedo? - Preguntó mientras pegaba su frente a la de su pareja viendo esos lindos ojos azules con las pupilas dilatas de placer.

El menor se retorció más fuerte al sentir como esos dedos acariciaron su próstata - ¡S-sí!, entra... - Le costaba hablar pues esos dedos no dejaban de tocar su dulce punto - ¡He querido que entres en mí desde hace mucho! - El azabache sacó sus dedos y lo volvió acostar en la cama viendo esa cara con un poco de tristeza por dejar de sentir ese placer - ¿En verdad puedo? - Volvió a preguntar, quería estar seguro de tener su completo permiso

Astre con un gran sonrojo abrió sus piernas para elevarlas y mostrarle su entrada húmeda que se contraía por el deseo de tener ese gran miembro dentro – Éste lugar siempre te ha deseado, Sebastian – El azabache no supo que lo hizo perder la razón y excitarlo más de lo que se encontraba, si esa dulce entrada o esa cara tan preciosa y erótica. Como pudo se bajó el cierre del pantalón con rapidez y embistió con fuerza dentro de su pareja, que gritó aún más fuerte por el inmenso placer de por fin tener ese gran y duro miembro dentro.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando cada vez más, siendo más rápidas y profundas, buscando con desesperación ese dulce punto que vuelve loco al menor. Pero aún así sin tocar ese lugar, Astre se encontraba retorciéndose con fuerza, sus ojos estaba entrecerrados y gemidas cada vez más fuerte – Ah, asíííí, ¡Sebastian! - Se sentía cada vez mejor, un placer inexplicable - ¿Se siente bien? - Preguntó su alfa que lo sujetó más fuerte de las caderas para moverse lentamente y así sacar de quicio a su omega – Sí, muy bien, ah, taaahn bien, ah – Ante eso apretó más su entrada y con sus manos sujetó la cara de su alfa - ¿Y tú?, aquí – Bajó una mano hasta su entrada, colocándola para que roce con el miembro de su alfa causando que gima también - ¿Se siente bien aquí dentro? - Y subió su mano a su vientre – Yo te siento completamente, muy duro y bueno – Sebastian no sabía como reaccionar, esa dulce voz tan linda e inocente, la leve caricia y su cuerpo - _"Mi omega es travieso"_ \- Pensó su alfa que gruñó y coloco al omega en cuatro sin salir de su interior – **Se siente de maravilla aquí dentro** – Uso la voz de alfa porque no soportaba más su instinto animal.

Embistió con más fuerza llegando nuevamente al punto de placer del omega, que gimió aún más duro – **Tan húmedo –** Colocó su mano en el vientre que se podía ver levemente su miembro, o el morbo lo hacia creer eso – **Y tan chiquito para mí, me encanta –** Le mordió la oreja mientras le seguía susurrando cosas sucias – **Éste será definitivamente el lugar donde estaré siempre, siénteme por completo –** Cada vez se movía más rápido, su miembro estaba aumentando de tamaño, se acercaba el final – Mmm, me-me ven-ah-go, ¡Sebaaaaaaastian! - Esos dulces gemidos eran la gloria para él – **Serás mío, sólo podrás sentirme a mí y sólo yo te llenaré de mí –** Mordió cerca de la nuca torturando al omega.

.- **Me succionas cada vez más fuerte, eres un omega travieso –** Astre, tenía la mente llena de su alfa, esa voz lo hacia sentirme mil veces mejor – **Te amo tanto, omega –** No resistió más y se corrió - ¡Ah, Sebastian! - Cayó a la cama sin fuerzas en los brazos mientras su semen caía en esas sabanas y su entrada se apretaba más alrededor del miembro que lo invadía por dentro – **Ah, tan rico –** Hablo el alfa para abrir su boca lentamente y morder con fuerza la nuca del omega, rompiendo la piel de ese lugar mientras se corría con fuerza y anudaba dentro.

.- Mmm – Suspiró el omega al sentir ese líquido caliente y espeso en su interior – Te amo, alfa – Dijo en un ronroneo al sentir como el alfa limpiaba la sangre que ocasionó su mordida, el azabache le respondió con un gruñido mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – También te amo, pero, no me llames así o querré la segunda ronda de esto – Confesó mientras depositaba besos en el cuello del omega escucando esos suspiros tan suaves y tentadores

.- ¿Y por qué no lo haces y ya? - Astre estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa, en el fondo, amaba tener sexo con Sebastian y podía poner como excusa que tenía que ayudarlo a calmar su celo – No, es demasiado, después que baje el nudo tendremos que salir con los demás – Sebastian trataba de ser fuerte ante la tentadora oferta y ese tentador cuerpo.

Astre lanzó sus feromonas para alentar a su alfa a seguir con este acto – Astre – Sebastian no quería esforzar demás el cuerpo de su omega – _**Te deseo, Sebastian. Dame todo lo que puedas de ti, córrete tan fuerte y anuda muchas veces, alfa, mi alfa –**_ Nuevamente se cumplió lo que Astre quería, como el nudo no había bajado quedo calentando a su pareja hasta que bajó un poco la hinchazón para poder embestir en la posición de cucharita.

No les importaba a ninguno que los estaban buscando, lo único importante eran ellos en esos momentos, consumir ese acto de pasión y calmar sus animales internos. Posiblemente saldrían de ahí solamente cuando tengan mucha hambre, si acaso.

 **...**

La boda fue un éxito total, la pareja se veía completamente enamorada, sólo existían ellos, al punto que no escuchaban al padre y con desesperó dijeron que se aceptaban en la felicidad, en la tristeza, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y se besaron, sin importarles que el padre les diera su bendición un poco molesto por saltar una gran parte de la ceremonia, escucharon al fondo los aplausos y las felicitaciones por su unión.

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - Preguntaba con fastidio Lizzy a su primo Ciel que se la paso toda la ceremonia sollozando que ya no estará con su hermanito en casa – No lo sé, ¿buscar a mi destinado? - Decía un poco dudoso mientras trataba de dejar de llorar y vio de reojo como su prima tenía la mano entrelazada con la alemana.

.- Deberías hacerlo para que dejes de llorar – Habló la alemana con una sonrisa tierna, aunque lo que dijo no fue tan tierno – No sean tan cru... - Un pequeño olor llegó a la nariz del alfa, que seguía olfateando ese olor y se colocó de pie para ver quién era el dueño de ese olor. Un olor a galletas saladas y flores, a unos metros de él se encontraba un hombre de pelo blanco y largo, con unas trenzas realizadas en ellas, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía marcas de cicatriz en su rostro y cuello, vestía completamente de negro. Ese hombre se encontraba hablando con su padre, se notaba que era un alfa, un alfa sumamente caliente y atractivo – Oh, así que tú eres el mayor de los gemelos Phantomhive – Y su voz era aún mejor.

.- Soy Undertaker, socio de tu padre - ¿Socio?, futuro yerno tal vez – Mucho gusto, señor Undertaker, soy Ciel Phantomhive – Extendió su mano para estrecharla con ese alfa, al hacerlo ambos sintieron una electricidad pasar por sus cuerpo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor y el menor de sonrojo – Supongo – Se agachó para estar a la altura del menor – Que nos vamos a entender de maravilla, Ci~el – Le susurró para al final morderle la oreja al menor – Después seguimos hablando, Vincent – Y se fue del lugar mirando traviesamente al menor.

Vincent miraba incrédulo lo que estaba pasando, pues, esa era la misma miraba que se dirijan su hijo menor con el otro alfa - _"¿Existen destinados que sean alfa con alfa?"_ \- Pensaba mientras veía como su hijo mayor se iba detrás de su viejo amigo.

Mientras en otro lado de la ceremonia, Astre y Sebastian se encontraban dándose suaves besos y el alfa haciéndole cariñitos a su omega, pues, se encontraba con dos días de embarazo, después que lo marcó su boda se adelantó al mes de lo sucedido. Pero siguieron haciendo el amor en cualquier momento que podían – Te amo tanto – El azabache lo abrazó con fuerza mientras restregada su cara en la mejilla del omega que se encontraba comiendo el pastel de la boda.

.- Yo también te amo – Dijo en un susurro que sólo escuchó el alfa mientras agachaba la miraba por la vergüenza y el otro lo besaba en la mejilla.

Al final, el destino de ambos, siempre será estar uno con el otro, en cualquier, época que estén, van a reencarnar para volverse a encontrar. Por eso son parejas destinadas, el hilo rojo entre ellos puede tensarse, tener un nudo, pero, jamás se romperá porque su amor es puro y el destino los mantendrá con ese amor puro y apasionado.

 **...Fin...**

 _ **Después de medio siglo, por lo que mi trabajo me dejaba pude editar este bello fic, disculpen los errores de ortografía, los amo y dentro de poco empezaré clases u.u. Dejen su reviews y voto, nos vemos 3**_


End file.
